


Perfect Match

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Demisexuality, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Character, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tho i'd say both, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Jim and Spock have started dating a while ago already, yet never gone past kissing.Maybe it's time for them to talk about why that's the case?





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I used to have another account to post smut, and then I was still more self conscious about it than with other works...  
> Save to say I stopped caring.  
> Enjoy the weirdness!

Jim and Spock are sitting on the bed in Jim's quarters, snuggled together, lips locked for longer than should be possible without feeling the need to breathe. 

They got rid of their shirts a while ago, and Jim enjoys the slide of skin on skin as he moves closer, half on top of Spock, tongue entering his mouth and silencing a breathless moan.

Spock is holding him close, and Jim lets his own hands explore, stroking over his torso and moving down and back, slightly slipping under the waistband on Spock's backside-

He feels Spock stiffen, and immediately withdraws.

Breathless, he has to cough before he can speak, but he still means it as he asks: "Sorry, am I moving to fast?"

 

"I- no, that is not it." Spock says, but Jim has a feeling that the other is forcing himself to stay so calm.

"I have to tell you something, Jim, and while I have neglected to do so in the past, perhaps now is the time where I can no longer forgo it." 

"Spock?"

"As I am of part-vulcan, part-human biology, there have been concerns even prior to my birth as to whether or not I would be a healthy living being. And while in total, the percentage of dysfunctional parts in my body is small and has seldomly bothered me, it is still there, and I find myself in discontent when anticipating your reaction to it."

"Spock? Come on, babe, talk standard with me you just snogged me half brain-dead, I can't follow" Jim says with a laugh, but he sounds a little anxious. "Wait- you're afraid of my reaction? Why? Spock, you know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Spock takes a deep breath, then gets up from the bed.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I simply showed you."

 

Turning around to face Jim, Spock decides that waiting any further would be illogical stalling, so he opens his trousers, slips them down, and then adds his undergarments to the pile.

Standing straight, he can't force himself to meet Jim's gaze.

 

Jim, for his part, needs a moment until he notice what Spock is so self-conscious about. 

As Spock has definitely undressed his lower half for him to see, he does openly look at Spock's crotch- and sure, it looks a little funny, he has read that Vulcans have ridges or something on their dicks- because yes, he has done some research upon starting to date Spock- so he hasn't exactly expected it to look like his own- 

But, that isn't all there is to it, is it? The ridges, which he is quite certain are supposed to be around the head of the penis- alright, so it was more than a little research- are further up and only on one side, and instead there are other flaps of skin going from on the upside of the dick up towards where legs met torso...

 

Spock crosses his arms behind his back, clearly uncomfortable with being so on display. 

Jim slowly gets up from where he was still sitting against the headboard, not wanting to startle him.

He moves a hand to Spock's chin to make the other look him in the eye.

"I think you still gotta explain to me what the deal is with your, uh, your private parts, but you gotta know that you're still the most beautiful being to me, alright?"

Spock scoffs, shaking off Jim's hand. "You cannot logically-"

  
"Yes, yes I can. And you are beautiful, okay?"

Moving closer yet, Jim lifts a hand to stroke Spock's shoulder, before remembering that Spock is still naked, and, in this situation, might honestly be adverse to touch.

"Um- Can I touch you?"

At Spock's nod, his hand meets the naked skin. Spock shudders at the contact, and Jim draws him into a hug.

Spock lets him, but his own posture stays taunt, not letting go of any of the tension in him. With a quiet sigh, Jim accepts that he will just have to hold Spock for a while longer until the other will be able to relax- not that it is a hardship, really, having Spock in his arms is one of Jim's favourite things, and him being naked only adds to that.

It's only when Spock can't supress another shudder that Jim notices Spock is stiffling sobbs.

 

"Hey- hey, babe, are you crying?"

"Vulcans do not cry." Spock protests.

"Well, but you are part human, and-" Jim desperately tries to remember the things Bones had taught him the last time he had broken down mentally, because an accident onboard the enterprise had been bad enough to cause casualties- "and humans sometimes get relief from tears, right? I think you'd need that right now, or, well, maybe not need but it would certainly help you, so wouldn't it be very _logical_ to let it all out?"

After a moment and another shudder, Spock finally allows himself to break, and Jim holds him close as he cries.

"Sh-shh... I've got you..."

Through tears and a hiccup, Spock presses out: "It is not logical to indicate you want me to cease crying when you just said- _hick_ \- that-"

"I think it is very logical to comfort you, my love, but I meant what I said, you should let it all out." Jim keeps stroking Spock's back, and Spock burrows his nose under his jaw when Jim kisses his head.

 

After a while, they move to the bed, just snuggling until Spock has completely quieted down.

After being sure that Spock is alright, Jim gets lost in his own thoughts: there is something he never told Spock, too, and now that Spock shared such a secret with him, it seems just right to tell him his secret, too... plus, he is pretty sure that if he doesn't tell Spock about it now, he'll chicken out of telling him about it, ever. Because really, it wouldn't affect what the two of them have, right?

Squirming a little, Jim grows more and more uncomfortable as he tries to get up the courage he needs. What finally makes him speak up, however, is the thought that maybe knowing the truth could help Spock with his current struggle.

  
"Hey, babe? Uh. I also have a confession to make, while we're already at it-"

Spock moves to sit next to him, and Jim notices that the other is still completely undressed, while he himself is in his starfleet-issue trousers.

"Wait, do you want me go get undressed too, or put clothes back on yourself?"

Spock lifts an eyebrow at him in question, and Jim quickly explains "Not to do anything, I really want to talk about something- Just, I think this way it's a weird unbalance... I don't know, I'm probably just being weird."

"I assume I would enjoy to look at your naked body." Spock decides with a raspy voice. Jim gently touches his cheek. "You okay? Want me to get you a glass of water? Or some tea?"

"Water is fine, thank you."

Jim gets up from the bed, pulling up his shirt as he goes, then turning around while stripping and smirking at Spock. The other once again only raises an eyebrow at him, but Jim can see the green blush raise on his cheeks.

Then Jim quickly gets him the promised water before sitting down against the headboard next to Spock.

"Thank you, ashayam."

"Ashayam?"

"Beloved. I felt this, too, something I should confess as you did so earlier."

Jim grins and can't resist leaning down for a bruising kiss.

  
Then he straightens up, pressing a hand against his forehead to focus.

"You know how at the academy, I had the reputation to be sleeping around..." he trails of, not knowing whether this was the best way to start the conversation.

Spock wants to comfort him by stroking his side, but nearly spills the water in his glas through the motion. Turning around to place the glass next to the bed, he is reminded that Jim doesn't have the usual starfleet issue bedside table...

"Just put it on the floor" Jim says, seeing what Spock is struggling with.

"Alright." He does so, and Jim admires the view as Spock leans down.  
 

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

As Jim doesn't answer, Spock speaks the idea that has formed in his head earlier.

"Jim, do you have a sexually transmitted disease?"

" _No_!" Jim Squeaks, embarrassed. "It's the opposite of that! I mean, I don't know what the opposite of that would be, but what I'm trying to say is: those rumours about me, they aren't true. Well, most of them, but even those that are- anyway."

He takes a deep breath.

"When I said that you're the most beautiful person ever to me, I meant it. I- I'm demisexual."

  
Jim half hopes, half dreads that Spock doesn't know the term, but of course the half-vulcan is well read in on everything about humans.

"You are only attracted to someone whom you feel a romantic connection to."

"I- yes. And at the academy, well, I still thought I was _a_ sexual- I mean, hell, I never let anyone close enough to fall in love, how would I know I could be attracted to anyone? So I made up rumors of sleeping around, and when sometimes it got back to me as some girl actually wanting to get in my pants, I did it, and I mean it wasn't _horrible_ -"

"You risked your mental wellbeing by engaging in sexual intercourse with people you did not truly want to be intimate with, for a reputation that could only had negative effects on your career?"

Jim laughs, "Of course that's what you're focusing on. It just- it was better than people laughing at who I really am, you know?"

"That is indeed understandable."

  
"Spock?"

"Does anyone else know of the truth?"

Jim shrugs. "Not really. Bones, of course."

"Ah, doctor McCoy is also the only one on-board who knows of my- unique biology."

"Okay..."

 

For a moment, they sit in silence, both contemplating the things they have just learned.

Then Jim speaks.

"I- does it hurt?"

"No?"

"Can I- can I touch you, then?"

"Would you really want to? From what you told me, you have not found sexual acts all that pleasurable in the past."

"I will with you." Jim says, and there is a finality and certainty in his voice that stops Spock from further protesting.

  
He takes a moment to consider, then nods. "Alright, then."

Jim smiles softly. "Tell me whether anything's uncomfortable, or whether it feels, well, good, okay? So I know how to continue..."

"If that is your goal, I have to warn you: I do not know whether I could be sexually pleasured at all, Jim."

"You've never masturbated??" Jim looks back up from where he has already moved down Spock's body, obviously shocked.

"It is not expected by vulcans the way it is by humans, we do not experience what you call 'wet dreams' either. But to be honest, the reason I never indulged in it is because I find the idea of touching my misshapen parts displeasing."

"Oh, Spock..."

 

Jim kisses his belly, then motions for him to get into the middle of the bed, spreading his legs and sitting between his tighs.

"If I do find any spots you find... Pleasurable... Would you _want_ me to try and get you off?"

"I- yess."

Jim smiles. He has a good feeling about this. Especially, because the part of Spock that is more phallus-shaped is definitely oozing precome.

Grinning as he leans down, Jim slowly kisses his way up Spock's left leg before nosing at the edge of leg and private parts. Those do look very unique, but now upon getting a closer look...

"I- Spock? I think you don't just have, um, a part human part vulcan dick- I think you have a part of a vagina, too?"

Spock stiffens, and Jim immediately looks up at his face, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, no, don't worry I don't have a problem with it, love. Just- tell me if this feels good..."

Massaging his legs to comfort him, Jim then licks over where a female clitoris would be on a vagina.

Spock gasps.

"Good or bad?"

"G-good, Jim, good-"

Jim grins, then sets to work, kissing and licking, trying to take in every reaction- Spock seems to particularly like the spine on the side of his penis licked, and when Jim then in addition to that presses a finger against his perineum, he actually howls. Smug at how he makes the vulcan under him fall totally apart, Jim opens his mouth further to take the phallus in, sucking at the tip while stroking his clit, and as he looks up Spock is looking down at him, hands clenched in the bedsheets, sweat on his forehead, eyes half-lidded and his mouth open in a moan as he shudders, pressing against Jim- and comes.

 

Swallowing the funny-tasting come, Jim then also gently licks the rest of Spock's parts clean while the other is still shuddering through the aftershocks- Jim swallowed less come than what a human would produce, yet it is somehow thicker, and not just coming from the tip of Spock's cock but also his clit and parts of the the ridge on the side of his dick.

Once satisfied, Jim moves up to lay next to spock, stroking his side and kissing his neck, hoping to be reassuring- it hits him, suddenly, that that had just been Spock's very first orgasm in his entire life. No wonder he had come so fast...

"You okay there, babe?"

"That was- more than satisfactory, ashayam."

Jim grins.

 

His own now hard penis is pressing into Spock's side, but Jim doesn't mind for the moment, just snuggling with his fucked-out boyfriend.

But Spock has other ideas.

"Come up here."

"Up?"

"I want to return the favour, but I find I do not currently possess the strength to move."

"You want me to sit on your face???"

"As I assume this is a human name for this particular position of intercourse, and not you actually squishing my face with your buttocks- yes, so sit on my face." Spock says dryly.

Jim can only stare, cock harder than ever.

Spock shoots him a look that makes Jim think that if the guy would ever roll his eyes, this would be the moment.

"Come on, ashayam, place your knees next to my head and grab the headboard."

And Jim obeys.

 

Spock, it turns out, is absolutely amazing at sucking cock, and Jim's last semi lucid thought is that he will have to ask where he learned that, because- "Ah, yes, fuck, Spock, there-" he might be jealous if Spock ever used those skills on someone else.

Spock takes him in deeper, no gag reflex noticeable as he is supressing it with utmost control over his body, only wanting Jim to be satisfied.

 Jim whimpers as he feels his cock hit the back of Spock's throat, and it turns into a full grown moan as he looks down to see Spock's face as he sucks on his cock, cheeck drawn in and blushing green, blinking up at Jim.

"Babe-" Jim whimpers, and he has no idea how he had intented to finish that sentence because in that moment Spock lets Jim's cock slide half-way out of his mouth, tongue playing with his slit, and Jim _howls_.

Spock, somwhow, manages to appear smug even with his mouth still stretched around Jim's dick. Jim won't complain, Spock has all the reasons to be... and he is such a beautiful sight, Jim lets go of the headboard with one hands and moves his shaking fingers to stroke over Spock's hollowed cheek.

Spock smiles slightly around his cock before taking him in deeper again, sucking and twisting his tongue, and Jim can't take it anymore, he tries to warn Spock but before he can do more than reach his hais, he's coming down Spock's throat. with an- after his previous noises- surprisingly quiet gasp.

 

Spock keeps lazily sucking Jim through the aftershocks, only pulling away as Jim whimpers in discomfort when the sensations are getting too much for his oversensitive soft cock. Moving off from Spock, careful not to land his knee into the other's chest, Jim flops down next to his lover.

His _lover_! Now that's definitely an amazing thought.

Nuzzling at Spock's throat with his nose, unable to move any further for the time beeing, Jim feels Spock caress his back in a very gentle, un-vulcan-y manner. He smiles. Vulcans definitely feel more than they get credit for.

 

Then, as Spock shifts a little to adjust Jim's weight on his side, Jim exhales sharply as he feels Spock's private parts pressing into his belly.

"You're hard again already!"

Spock just gives him a confused look, clearly not understanding how Jim could describe any part of his anatmy that way.

"Just, the part of your, uh, phallus that was erect and leaking earlier is doing so again," Jim explains. "You're definitely ready to go again! But man, I need to recover for a second before round two."

  
What he does, however, is the opposite of what he just said, he's moving down again to further inspect Spock's parts.

"Are you always so cleaned up, or is that just for me?"

"It is logical to keep sensitive bodyparts clean."

"Okay... Hope you weren't offended by my probably smelly cock." Jim moves a finger over the ridge on the side, and Spock hisses before answering. 

"Your penis was clean enough, and I find the smell of your musk... satisfactory."

"You get turned on by my sweat?" Jim looks up and grins.

"Does this hurt?" Jim asks, now playing with a fold between vagina and the more vulcan part of the penis.

"I do not think so- _aah_!"

Jim immediately stills. "Good or bad?"

"Both? Maybe? It is- very sensitive- you may keep going."

 

Feeling smug about how he manages to reduce Spock to anything less than his usual precise sentences, Jim leans down and starts licking.

Spock whimpers, hand reaching down to grab Jim's shoulder, and Jim places it onto his head instead as he moves his own hand between Spock's legs.

 

"May I?"

His index finger is stroking Spock's entrance, making it clear what he is asking.

Spock gasps.

"I did not clean that area..."

Jim smiles- that wasn't an outright no.

"Doesn't matter to me- well, it would, but I'm not going to fuck you right now, just a finger to give you a little taste of it... You do have all those useful fluid here, after all.

Babe, you okay?"

 

Spock is breathing hard, and after a moment he whispers "Alright."

"Alright, you are alright, or alright, you want me to...?"

"Both- please."

 

Smirking, Jim slicks his finger, then he goes back to licking Spock's clit, stroking his hip with his free hand to get the other to relax- and then, slowly, he sinks his middle finger into the ring of muscle.

Spock's breath catches, and his hand tightens around Jim's hair.

Jim slowly moves the finger further in, feeling Spock's hole twitch around him, he twists his finger up and down a little until the muscle gives way and he can push in past the first knuckle. Then he moves deeper, searching- and, judging by Spock's gasp, definitely finding his target.

He continues his kitten licks while now stimulating Spock's prostate from both inside and outside...

It doesn't take long after that, and Jim watches Spock's cock spurt come while he is still playing with his ass and clit, and he feels his own cock twitch again at the sight.

 

Pressing a kiss to Spock's hipbone, Jim gently pulls out his finger, wiping his hands on the bedsheets before snuggling up to Spock again.

The other is still catching his breath, and Jim smiles. He has something to say, to hopefully ease some of Spock's earlier concerns.

"Every part of you is beautiful when you come, you know?"

Spock gives him a confused look, and Jim presses on:  
  
"Well, I watched your face earlier, while I was sucking your cock: the way your eyes flutter and you blush, and your lips look absolutely kissable... And now, I was looking at your cock while you came, and man if that didn't just made me want to suck it again!"

Spock blushes emerald green, looking, for once, absolutely speechless.

Jim is fine with that, he doesn't need the other to answer.

Cuddling closer, he burrows his head in the crook of Spock's head and fishes for Spock's hand with his own, entwining their fingers.

They should probably get up and shower, and the bedsheets need to be changed... But he's so comfortable right now, as long as Spock won't complain, neither will he.

 

"Are we boyfriends now?" Jim mumbles into Spock's skin, already half asleep.

"Definitely." Spock agrees in a hoarse whisper.

He doesn't know whether Jim has heard him- he will tell him again in the morning just to make sure.

But Jim has heard, and with a smile on his lips, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You had been warned :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, is this explicit or nah? Was supposed to be pwp at some point but turned into mostly feelings so idk I think M is fine, but I can change the rating if yalls feel I should...
> 
> Hope you liked it lol I don't want to hear no criticism unless you found typos or actual grammar mistakes or sth (sure there are some as this isn't betad and I wrote half in the middle of the night and the rest at uni exhausted and half asleep)
> 
> As long as my tumblr's still not killed by the purge you can find me on there, but I also made me a dreamwith account now, tell me if you're on there I have no idea how the site works! And I'm on instagram too :)  
> All @lilolilyrae


End file.
